


Look around in the snow

by Siffly



Series: Sous le Sapin de 2018 [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angelica wants to PROTECT, Eliza is a precious child and we all need to protect her, Fluff, Gen, a lot of fluff, and peggy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 10:43:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16852549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siffly/pseuds/Siffly
Summary: Cela faisait des mois qu'Eliza avait attendu ce moment de l'année. Mais, maintenant qu'elle y était, il était hors de question que ses sœurs ne passent pas un bon moment elles aussi.





	Look around in the snow

**Author's Note:**

> Et joyeux début de calendrier de l'Avent en retard ! (On ne change pas les bonnes habitudes)  
> Cette année j'ai décidé de ne reprendre aucun des ships/brOTPs de l'année dernière - ce qui m'a servi d'excuses pour pouvoir écrire sur celleux que j'ai tendance à ignorer. Donc voici le tout premier petit OS de ce mois, pcq j'ai toujours voulu écrire sur ces sœurs (et que leur chanson reste l'une des meilleures du musical) (et oui, j'ai placé une référence absolument pas subtile et je ne suis pas désolé.e)  
> Bonne lecture !  
> Siffly votre p'tit poulpe

Dehors depuis de longues heures déjà, Eliza ne se lassait pas de regarder les gros flocons tomber du ciel, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Ses petits gants bleus d'enfant étaient trempés à force de jouer dans la neige, mais elle semblait presque oublier le froid qui l'engourdissait petit à petit.  
Elle avait toujours adoré la neige.  
\- Peggy je te l'ai déjà dit, tu es trop petite et c'est trop dangereux !  
La petite fille se retourna en entendant Angelica, sa grande sœur, se chamailler avec la dernière de la fratrie, Peggy, qui, emmitouflée dans son manteau jaune poussin, criait de sa voix aigüe :  
\- Mais je veux faire de la luge !  
\- Cette pente est bien trop raide, tu vas te faire mal !  
\- Papa a dit que je pouvais si j'étais avec quelqu'un ! Pourquoi tu veux pas en faire avec moi ?  
\- Je suis trop grande pour rentrer dans la luge avec toi !  
\- Je peux, moi.  
Eliza avait mis fin au débat d'une voix enjouée, attrapant au passage la ficelle du traîneau de Peggy et s'installant, prête à faire la course.  
\- Alors, vous venez ?  
Angelica chercha bien quelques secondes à protester - elle était l'aînée, c'était à elle de veiller sur les petites et de prendre les décisions - mais Peggy ne lui en laissa pas le temps et grimpa devant Eliza dans un cri de joie, et ses deux plus jeunes sœurs lui lancèrent un regard plein d'espoir, attendant qu'elle chevauche à son tour sa luge.  
Alors, dans un soupir faussement agacé, Angelica se positionna à côté de ses sœurs, et les trois enfants dévalèrent la descente en riant, heureuses d'être en vie à cet instant.


End file.
